A HERO
by MidnightBlueConverse99
Summary: I'm a hero. I was born one and will die one. Simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**YOLA! I'm back!**

**Stupid plot bunnies are running around in my head! .**

**Anyways presenting my new story...**

**A HERO!**

**Disclamer: (I spelt that wrong:3)Dude, I own nothing. Like dead ****serious.**

**YJ all goes to Cartoon Network's Warner Bros**

**And PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

My name is Artemis Crock.

And this is my life.

OOOO

_3 Years Ago…_

I glanced over my shoulder as the bus rumbled into view. Seeing nothing, I jumped inside the bus before taking a seat. No one even questioned on why a twelve year-old girl was boarding a bus at 3:00am.

The engine of the vehicle gunned to life before slowly making it's way out of the trashy neighborhood. I slid down my seat and pulled up my hood, making no eye contact with anyone. On the outside to any stranger they might've saw no expression on my face, but on the inside I was spazzing out.

_I can't believe I finally did it! I runaway! And without getting caught by dad! I'm free! I won't have to do one of his single stupid tests again…But what if he's following?_

_What if one of his cronies were following me?_

I tensed, sitting up straighter, I scanned the people occupying the bus. There were only three. A teen about few years older sat towards the back. Male. I've seen people like him when following dad to Crime Alley. A druggie.

The next was a middle-aged woman and a younger child in her arms. I pitied them. The woman had giant and noticeable purple bags under her bloodshot eyes. Indicating she was exhausted. They must've been homeless.

The last person on the bus was an elderly woman. But she wasn't like those sweet elderly grandmas who offered their grandchildren free candy. Oh no. This woman had graying thin hair and permanent scowl on her face. Her eyes were like an icy black abyss that was set in a glare. She wore a leather jacket; even though it was summer, combat boots, and jeans that were splattered in a suspicious red/brown substance. She looked mean enough to run someone over with a Harley.

As if sensing my stare, she turned towards me.

My breath hitched.

Definitely had to be one of dad's workers.

Sinking even lower in seat, I put my head to the window. Closing my eyes, I listened to the faint rumble of the bus.

I wasn't completely free yet.

OOOOO

It took three hours and ten stops before I reached my destination.

New York City.

The place I dreamed of since I was three. It was exactly how I imagined it. Never sleeping and always moving.

Even though it was 6:00am, there was jam pack traffic and people strolling the streets to work. Skyscrapers reached towards the sky, the sun glinting off of them. You could even hear all the different profanities the taxi men were shouting.

It was beautiful.

I gripped the railing while climbing off the bus. The old witch had taken off the moment we arrived, practically flying out the bus. We were the last riders.

I roamed the sidewalks for hours glancing at everything in awe. I didn't dare to enter any buildings though. They looked so sophisticated. I had walked all the way to Time Square when my stomach rumbled. I checked my little drawstring pack to see if I had anymore granola bars. Nothing.

_Gurrrgle!_

I clutched my midriff. "Shush." I whispered to it.

I trudged up and down streets trying to look for a suitable place that wasn't two overly priced. I was just about to give up and go dumpster diving when I stumbled across the perfect place for food.

Its sign read

_Sweet On America _

A grin slithered its way onto my face as I approached it. A candy shop! How lucky could I get! Dad _never_ let me have candy and I was always too afraid to just slip away for just a bite of a snickers bar with him in the house.

...But now that he was wasn't here to command me around…

I could do whatever I wanted.

Grasping the handle of the door I pulled it open, to walk right into heaven.

The smell of the place was amazing! Aromas of sugar and chocolate filled the air. Multi-colored candies lined one side of the room. Blue, red, green, yellow, you name it and they had it. Everything was categorized by type of candy. If you wanted chocolate, go to the left side of the room. If you wanted gum, go to the middle. It was pure awesomeness.

There was only other person occupying the store than me was a woman. She was middle aged and kind looking. The lady had long brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to change different colors in the light. Her attire consisted of a teal top with a _Sweet on America_ smock. When she saw me she smiled widely. "Hello, do you need any help finding anything?"

I glanced at her wearily, half expecting her to come charging at me with a knife and dragging me back to my father. "No." I replied coolly.

I scanned the shelves for the cheapest candy that I could get in large amounts. I grabbed handfuls of jellybeans and threw them into those little plastic bags, stole gum of the shelves along with suckers. When the woman scanned all my stuff I had a grand smacking total of ten dollars.

The lady looked at me kindly and asked. "Anything else?"

I spotted a Hershey's chocolate bar on one of the shelves. Thinking I should be kind to myself for once I bought it.

Taking the merchandise I began walking out the store. That is until I saw the old hag.

She looked even more evil than when I last saw her. With eyes looking straight at me, but this time she had a look a hunger in them. A sinister smile etched its way up her wrinkly skin and she started to make her way towards the store.

Unbeknownst to myself the woman behind the candy counter had made her way behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Follow me." She whispered urgently. I let her guide me all the way into the back of the store and watched as unlocked a door. Pushing it open she hurriedly locked it from the outside with a key.

The woman grabbed my arm and briskly starting walking faster. Tugging on my arm I snapped. "Who are you?!"

Glancing momentarily at me she answered. "Sally Jackson, but call me Sally."

Thinking it was slightly weird calling middle aged woman by her first name I replied. "Well _Sally_, would you mind telling me why your trying to pull my arm socket out?"

Loosening her grip slightly, Sally stated. "It's not safe for you to be here."

I rolled my eyes, taking back my arm. "No duh."

"We need to get you to camp." Sally said hurriedly.

I was slightly confused on what camp she was talking about. Juvie camp, an Assasins Camp, Art Camp…it could be any of those! So I went with the more logical answer. "Oh… do you mean the hide out for the you know," I scooted closer to her. "criminals?"

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What?!"

My face flushed. "Nothing, nothing! Forget I said anything!"

We speed walked in silence after that. I really didn't know what the problem was with this woman. She was too hard to read, the only thing that I could tell was she had this panic stricken emotion on her face.

Something clicked in my head. "Are we running from the old lady?"

Sally's eyes darted nervously over her shoulder. "Yes."

"Um, why?"

"I'll explain in the car."

"You expect me to go in a car with you?...You do realize there's a little thing people teach called 'Stranger Danger'?"

She didn't reply.

We walked all the way up to Fifth Avenue, then took another block and ended up at an apartment building. Without wasting time, Sally headed right towards a car that was parked along the street. Throwing open the passenger door she gestured for me to get in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Two words: 'Stranger Danger'."

She copied my face. "Three words: Get in, _now."_

I glared before crossing my arms and getting into the seat and buckled. Sally slammed the door before getting in the driver's seat and situated herself. Grasping the wheel she backed out then stepped on the pedal.

I have to give it t her, Sally knew her way around New York. Whenever we hit a traffic jam, there was some secret short cut she seemed to find. Once the car was out of New York did she looked less tense.

"So, why am here?" I asked.

Sally sighed. "This might make no sense, but you're a demigod and that old lady was a Fury, a monster."

I crossed my arms. "How could I be a demigod? I have two parents."

Sally smiled sadly. "One of them might've had an affair."

My nails dug into my arms, I refuse to believe this crap. Life at home is already crazy enough. With mom in jail, Dad being the blood crazy criminal who wants_ me _to become his little assassin, and with my sister Jade gone, probably in the criminal life too. I did not need to find out I was some type of half-god being.

"I don't believe you." I spat through gritted teeth.

She sighed again "Believe what you want for now. I have my own question for you." Sally glanced at me wearily. "Why did you assume I was talking about a hideout for criminals?"

"It's nothing." I lied.

She nodded almost to herself. "Okay, I won't push you. You can tell me when your ready."

OOOO

We arrived at the camp almost two hours later. But I was still skeptical.

"There is nothing here." I stated, dully kicking the grass.

Sally smiled at me as if there was something funny about this whole ordeal. "We're not there yet. It's at the top of the hill."

I rolled my eyes and followed. We were half way up the hill when it happened.

A sharp screeched filled the air and suddenly my feet left the ground.

I screamed.

The sensation of flying never really scared me. But this right here, was absolutely terrifying. The only things keeping me afloat in the air were two clawed hands wrapped around my arms.

We were ascending slowly up, whatever was carrying me wasn't used to having extra weight to its flight. Estimating that I was only about eight feet in the air I contemplated my choices.

a.) Do some major kickbutt to this, er, um thing (?) right now and risk breaking an ankle.

Or…

b.) Let it drag me up higher and drop me to my death.

I pick option a.

Swinging my legs for momentum, I brought them up over my head and kicked the creature with both feet in the face. Its gripped loosened and I took this opportunity to twist out of its grip. While falling through the air I did a series of complicated flips and turns until I landed in a crouched position.

Huh, guess I didn't break my ankle.

Not waiting for that monster to come back, I took off in full on sprint. When I was in an arms length of Sally I grabbed her wrist and took off.

"How did you do that?! I've never seen-"

"Can we talk about this later!" I screamed in panic.

That thing was still behind us. I could hear it. That little move I did didn't even sound like it affected it.

_Come on Artemis! Dad's made you run from fight dogs before! You __**can**__ outrun this thing!_

With a new sense of determination I sped up my stride.

_Come on, come on, come on…! YES!_

"We made it Sally!" I cheered throwing my arms in the air. I spun around to look for Sally to find only air. My arms fell. "Sally?"

Behind me, Sally was banging on what looked like a force field. Whenever her fists bashed into it an array of gold appeared. I reached outside of the force field and grabbed her hand trying to pull her through. "Sally!" I shouted.

"No, no, no, no!" I whispered to myself. I couldn't get her through and that creature was advancing on her fast. Why wasn't she going through!

Making a split-second decision, I muster up all my breath before let out a sharp and loud cry.

"HELP!"

Not waiting for the results of my scream, I plunged outside and took my stand next to Sally.

* * *

**END!:3!**

**Bloop! REVIEW MA AMIGOS! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm not dead….don't worry…**

**I know it took me **_**forever **_**to update this, but I couldn't find the right way to start this chappie. Anyways I was going to reveal her parentage in this chappie, but….um yeah, I decided to wait until one more chapter until revealing it. **** God…I must be killing you guys.**

**Anyways, has anyone been watching **_**Young Justice: Invasion **_**lately cause I have and by the way, forget you DC. I love this show and you turned one of my fave characters EVIL! Butts. :/ But I guess I'm alright with it, as long as he returns to normal or something else awesome happens that takes my mind off Blue's betrayal.**

**Oh! And who else heard about Damian (current Robin) being flippin killed off! THEM FREAKING BUTTS! DC is a butt man, first Blue and then this. BUTTS. **

**I'm sooooooo mad though, I mean seriously Damian was really cool to me. It kinda sucks that he's dies, but hopefully they reresstruct(sp?) him somehow. Or maybe he went back in time to fight alongside with Dick again. (sniff) That'd be so cute. But, oh well, only time will tell, for now. R.I.P Damian Wayne the Fifth Robin**

**AND MOVING ON! Here's the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Young Justice **_**nor **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

_**lllllllll**_

"Sally move!" I cried slamming my body into the middle-aged woman, out of the way from the monster.

"What are you doing?" She screamed beneath me. "And what have you been eating! I can hardly get out from underneath you!"

I gave a sly smirk, rolling off of her quickly and pulling her away from the monster's range. "Nothing, I guess I'm just quite…athletic."

Her blue-green eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel as if you're not giving the full story?"

I shrugged pushing her into some brush. "Must be your motherly instincts!"

Leaving her in her new hiding spot I ran out to face the old grandma. "Hey bat-lady! Come and get me!"

Grandma snarled at me and lunged. "I will destroy you!"

I rolled my eyes, jumping away from her at the last minute. "Sure you will."

We went on like this for a little while, playing cat and mouse, until a new voice spoke.

"Hey! Mrs. Dodds! I swear, you have something against newbies."

My eyes bulged out when I saw black-haired boy running down the hill with, wait…-_a sword! _

The kid looked about my age, slight tan, bright green eyes like I've never seen before, and a nice build. He wore this tee in a horrible shade of orange and jean shorts with blue tennis shoes. Overall he looked like any other average preteen with a horrible sense of fashion, but there was something about him that just didn't seem right….

_Gee, _spoke my inner sarcasm _it's not like the kid's __**holding**__**a**__**sword **__or anything._

_I wonder if he's like me…_I mused_…a kid trained to be an assassin. _

I back bended into a bridge, bringing my foot up in a kick into Mrs. Dodds face, and then rolling back to my feet. She snarled at me swiping her claws at my head. I ducked, bringing my fist to crash into the side of her face.

"Woah," said a voice, out of my peripheral vision I recognized it as Sword Boy. "Where did you learn to fight like that!?"

I dodged another one of Mrs. Dodds attacks. "My father." I roundhouse kicked the monster in her butt. She fell to the ground and I spun around to face the kid smiling the politest grin I could muster in the madness. "I'm just gonna borrow this."

Swiping the bronze sword he held, I spun it in my grasp uncomfortably before gripping it tightly and thrusting it down into Mrs. Dodds chest, right where her heart should've been.

She sputtered for a few seconds, a golden substance- ichor- dripping from her lips. "Just watch your back child…." She rasped, "For soon I'll have the last laugh…" Her voice started making this weird coughing sound, which Ilater realized was her trying to laugh.

Suddenly, her body combusted into a shower of golden dust, not expecting this, I lost my grip on the sword since there was no body for it to stick right up from, causing my to topple to the ground. I groaned as pushed myself up, spitting out dirt flecked with gold dust.

"What is this?" I questioned the boy who was picking up his sword.

"That'd be the remains of Mrs. Dodds."

I gagged. Okay, _ew. _I'm covered in the remains of dead person, that's just lovely.

"Why didn't she die like a normal person, by- you know- _bleeding _to death?"

He shrugged, spinning his sword a few times above his head. "She's a monster. They all do that weird exploding into pixie dust thing. My friend Annabeth told me it's because monsters have no souls, so when they 'die' they use that golden dust to reform and return from the Underworld."

I gave him a long look "Oh."

"Yep."

Backing away slowly, I chuckled nervously. "Well…you see I'll just be going-"

"Oh no you won't."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sally! Bajeebus! I nearly forgot about you!"

Sally gave me a stern look ignoring my comment, "You will not leave this place at all. I did not just risk my life on a wild goose chase with a monster attacking a demigod to get said demigod to safety, only to have the demigod to run away after defeating the monster! Putting herself at risk of another attack!"

I shrank as the boy spoke. "Woah, what you do to piss her off?"

"Perseus Jackson!"

Perseus's eyes widened as if he just realized what he said. "Crap. I mean-"

Sally didn't let him finish though. "I thought I raised you better than to swear like that so casually!"

Perseus hung his head and I gasped. "She's your mom!"

"Yes. Now Perseus you take-" His mom's face scrunched up. "Wait, I just realized I never asked what your name was...?" She trailed off.

"Artemis." I confirmed running my fingers through my golden hair. "Artemis Crock."

She nodded affirmatively. "Artemis. You take Artemis Crock through the Camp barrier like the gentleman I raised you to be." She sent him a daring look. "You understand."

Perseus nodded slightly. "Yes mom."

Sally sighed, rubbing her tired face. "Good, well I'll be off then." She turned, making her way down the hill.

"Shouldn't we, like, I don't know hail a cab for her Perseus?" I asked.

His expression held concern but not much. "She should be alright. She knows how to care of herself." He turned towards me and flashed a crooked grin. "Oh, and I prefer to go by Percy. Perseus is what all the monster's call me."

"But your mother just called you 'Perseus'" I pointed out.

Percy shuddered. "Yeah but when she's mad she's what most of us demigods would qualify as a monster."

I cracked a grin.

I have a feeling my life's is about to get a bit more interesting.

**AHHHH! Well, I hope you like it! :D**

**Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha. I told you I'd update another one of my stories soon.**

**Anyways, I have a question. You guys...at school... do you have that like one, really shallow girl who just makes you want to strangle her?**

**I mean, it takes a lot to make me want to do that to someone. I get annoyed easily, but to feel the urge to like actually want to put a pillow over there face takes A LOT. I'm that quiet girl who basically says nothing yet somehow attracted all these friends/aquintances. Probably because I couldn't possibly bring myself to say something mean about anyone.**

**EXCEPT THAT GIRL.**

**Let's name this girl...L. Not the actual name mind you either.**

**But anyways I used to think Sette was cool, nice even. Until I heard the crap she was saying about me and my friends. Here are some of the things I heard her say about me.**

**"I don't like MBC99(Not telling my real name~) because she has glasses, braces, and is really smart."**

**O.o Excuse me, Jealous much?**

**And the things she says about other people...man, I just wanna punch her.**

**The thing that sucks about Sette? She basically owns (well, now owned XD lates in the story) the school. So anything she says goes, kind of. She's got this rep for lying and people don't take her THAT seriously, but still. They kind of do.**

**Anyways, towards the end of the school year, she started causing rumors. Not unusual for her. SHE DOES IT ALL THE FLIPPING TIME. Even makes rumors about her own friends.**

**But do her friends care?**

**Nope. Always take her back with open arms. No matter how backstabbing the comments or outcome.**

**My friends and I: o.O...What?**

**That was until a month ago.**

**So, L spread some rumors about her 'BFF' This 'BFF' along with all those other girls so blind to her ways finally get:**

**L IS NOT A GOOD FRIEND.**

**They kind of have this silent agreement with each other that their friendship with L is gone. Sette stops sitting at their table, she's not welcome.**

**...And this is where I get ticked. -_-"**

**She sits at our table. **

**WHAT THE *BLEEP*!**

**L just sits at our table all jolly and such and is like "Hey guys! :D" As if we're old friends.**

**US: ._.**

**L: "How's it going?"**

**Good till you got here.**

**"...So do you guys like talk?" No response. "God, you're table is so boring! I'm the only one talking! Come on guys!"**

**And like a minute later she disses one of my friends. Discreetly, but still does.**

**ME: You know L, just because at your old table you ruled the world doesn't mean you can here. We've all heard the crap you've said about us. We know we're not 'popular' per say like you, and that's the only reason you're sitting here now because you got knocked down a social status. But don't expect us to welcome you with open arms. We're not talking because WE ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS. So please, just go sit somewhere else, no one wants to take your crap.**

**...Man that feels good to type.**

**...To bad I don't got the courage to say it. Well, I might, I tend to blurt angry rants when mad. X3**

**ANYWAYS. Off that topic. It's really just been annoying me a lot.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Young Justice_**

* * *

"Hello,"

I gawked at the man in front of me.

"My name is Chiron. May I ask what your name is?"

My eyes could not stop getting wider, "Y-you're a-a-a-"

"Horse?" Chiron smiled, "Half-horse actually…I'm guessing Percy didn't fill you in fully…did he?"

I shook my head slowly while Percy sheepishly rubbed his neck, "I kind of forgot. Sorry."

Chiron chuckled, "It's quite alright Percy, my boy. No harm was done." He turned towards me and leaned closer, offering a hand, "Let me start over. Hello, my name is Chiron, I'm a centaur, and the camp's activities director. May I ask who you are?"

I grasped the centaur's hand, "My name is Artemis Crock, and I guess I'm one of you're new campers."

He grinned, "That's something I'm happy to hear about."

A man next to Chiron scowled up at me. He was quite short and stocky, wearing a crazy looking orange Hawaiian shirt with a purple tracksuit pants with white trainers. His curly hair was slicked back with so much gel it should've been illegal. His purple eyes twinkled with what looked like madness.

"Goddess's name, huh? I'm guessing you're life's a living he-"

"Mr. D," Warned Chiron,

Mr. D rolled his eyes, "Sorry. I'm guessing you're life's a living _Hades._" He glanced sardonically at Chiron, "Better?"

Chiron sighed rubbing his temples, "I suppose."

Mr. D smirked to himself.

I glanced curiously at the stout man, "Why would you say that?"

He glared at me like the answer was obvious, "In Ancient Greece, being named after one of the Gods or Goddesses was considered to bad luck. They were right too. Gods and Goddess do not like their names being stolen. At all."

I shifted uncomfortably. Awesome. Only an hour in and I'm labeled as the bringer of bad luck. Just what I wanted to hear.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Mr. D, I don't think it really matters if she's named after a goddesses. I mean; she's a _demigod. _All demigods have bad luck, if you haven't noticed."

Mr. D's eyes looked like little balls of purple fire, "Don't get smart with me Perry Johnson."

I coughed, trying to hide my laughter. Unfortunately, I wasn't as discreet as I hoped to be. "And you be quiet too, Arhymes!"

I frowned dejectedly while Percy gave me a look that clearly said, _Not as funny as you think it is, is it?_

I stuck my tongue out at him while he rolled his eyes in response. Jerk.

Chiron, obviously noting our exchange, smirked amusedly, "Did Percy tell you about the gods?"

_Well, obviously, _"Yeah, his mom told me."

He looked kind of surprised, "Sally brought you to camp?"

"Mmmhmm, I was buying candy at the store she worked at when a Fury popped out of nowhere and attacked me."

Chiron winced as the sky rumbled above, "Be careful what you say, words have power Artemis. Saying a monsters name like that could cause them to appear."

It was awkward for a while before Percy broke the silence, "Sooo, you went to 'Sweet on America'?"

"Yes…why?"

"…Are you willing to share?"

I rolled my eyes, I've only known this guy for hardly an hour and he was already growing onto me like a brother. "Go for it," I said as I tossed the bag I had been holding at him, "I lost my appetite quite a while ago."

"Sweet!" A second later the smile slipped off his face, "Everything's green."

I blushed, "It's my favorite color."

"But green candy has the nastiest taste!"

"No it does not!"

"Yeah huh! Do you seriously like green apple and watermelon flavors?"

"Well…yeah."

Percy made a face that clearly said, _Disgusting. _He handed back the bag. "Keep it."

Chiron was chuckling quietly behind us while Mr. D rolled his eyes, "Mortals…"

"How about you give her the tour of camp Percy?"

Percy wrinkled his nose, "…Me?"

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Yes, you."

"But…I thought you said I wasn't allo-"

"Just go give her the tour, Perseus."

"Um…well okay."

When we were a safe distance away I asked, "What was that about?"

Percy's face turned tomato red, "Well, so a couple of weeks ago, Chiron told me to give Thalia the daughter of Zeus, a tour of camp."

"And…?"

"I- kmmmmahhem"

"What?"

Percy took a deep breath, "I was trying to show her the Fireworks Beach by taking the short cut through the Forest and ended up getting lost inside it. It took Chiron six hours to find us, and after words he forbid me to take newbies on tours by myself."

I was silent for a moment, just staring at Percy. And then I cracked up.

"Oh my gods! Bwahahahhahahhahahhahaaa!"

His face was absolutely positively red, "Shut up."

**OOOO**

After my tour (which I thankfully didn't get lost on with Perce) I was escorted to dinner with the other Hermes campers.

To say I was uncomfortable at their table was an understatement.

There were literally so many people sitting here that I could only fit _half_ of my button the _seat_. And please, personal space was like, a lost language to these people. I mean, I think I had to snap at the Stoll brothers at least five times to _get out of my bubble _within the last _twenty _minutes.

…I was really hoping I wasn't a Hermes kid.

"Demigods!" Cried Chiron, stomping his hoofs, "I'd like to introduce our new camper-"

Oh, freak.

"-Artemis Crock!"

Timidly I stood up and gave a little wave. People all around me cheered and whooped, I even heard Travis and Conner chanting: "CROCKPOT! CROCKPOT!"

…I'll let that slide for now. But I swear if I hear it while walking around tomorrow.

I. Will. Shoot. Them.

I sat back down and listened to some of Chiron's announcements. ("Blah, blah, Capture the Flag is Friday, blah, blah, blah.")

"Let us eat!"

A couple of kids in the crowd whooped as nymphs filed out with plates of pizza. Healthy of course, just as Percy said. But besides free food, one of the things I was looking forward to for dinner tonight was filling up my goblet.

I know, silly. But come on, how cool is this cup? I mean, you could have any drink you imagined.

_That's freaking awesome._

I closed my eyes and thought; _I want a freaking chocolate shake with whip cream and a gods' dang cherry on top._

I opened my eyes and smiled like a kid on Christmas. There right in front of me was the most awesomest, perfectest shake in history.

And yes, I'm sure those are real words.

Happily, I slurped on the heavenly chocolate liquid.

My pizza was served to me and I picked some juicy strawberries to go with it. Just before I was going to dig in, I noticed people standing up, walking to the fire brazier, and throwing in their best piece of food in the flames.

'_We make sacrifices at dinner.' Said Percy casually,_

'_Sacrifices…as in ki-'_

'_No!' Shouted Percy bewildered, 'we throw our best part of our dinner into the fire brazier. The gods like the smell of it when it burns.'_

_I stuck out my tongue in disgust, 'Really?'_

_Percy laughed, 'Yeah, really. You'll see.'_

I guess I will.

Standing up, I took my plate and joined the line. When it was my turn, I dropped my juiciest, reddest, and biggest strawberry I had. Quickly, I shut my eyes whispering a quick prayer, _"Please, just tell me who you are. Show me a sign."_

And suddenly a smell of strawberries wafted around me along with…sunshine?

I didn't have much time to react to the light because next thing I know, the Pavilion burst with a newfound golden light and the source coming from…me.

Startled, I dropped my plate with a clatter, my eyes solely focused on my hands, arms, everywhere. Because shining off of me in a blinding way were rays of sunlight, and very slowly those rays died down to a golden shimmer that wrapped and shaped to my body's stature perfectly.

If I looked close enough I could see little glittery pieces of sun in my skin too. Curiously, I pulled a strand of my blonde hair out in front of me to examine it. It was also coated in the glitter. Now I'm not one for glitz but right here, right now, this was pretty amazing.

Turning, I looked at Chiron with an ecstatic grin. He looked at me, a smile gracing his wise features and then jutted his chin upwards, telling me to look up. I did.

There, above my head, shining in all its glory was a glowing bow and arrow symbol.

"It is determined." Chiron pronounced booming, "All hail Artemis Crock, daughter of Apollo, God of sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecies."

* * *

**YEAH! **

**SHE IS CLAIMED!**

**I picked Apollo because well, I liked it better. It was a tough descision for Apollo or Athena to be her parent for me. Apollo won ultimately in the end cause she has BLONDE hair, not honey blonde like Athena or curly either, her eyes are blue, and it makes more sense. Artemis gets her Vietnamese looks from her mother, not her father (I'm talking about Sportsmaster now) So how can she look Vietnamese when her father and Athena aren't? So yeah.**

**AND HOW CAN YOU NOT IMAGINE ALL THE CUTE SIBLING ONE SHOTS I CAN DO WITH HER AND THE APOLLO CREW!?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Hi! :D**

**Okay so let me put this out there.**

**No Artemis/Percy. You'll find out why. BTW, I was thinking about making a companion story to this with like oneshots and stuff. Since there's like a three year skip, I thought I just make little tales about Artemis and her sisters and brothers and freinds. Maybe even side stories that take place in her other siblings POVS. Just little stuff like that.**

**Anyways, I'm back from vacation! Which is crazy. it didn't feel like ten days. But whatever. I'm cool with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or YJ.**

* * *

_**Three Years Later…**_

I landed in a crouch on my apartment buildings roof. Quickly, I flipped onto my fire escape and slipped through my open window.

Almost immediately after I pulled the green mask from my face, my adoptive brother Percy lifted his palms face up in the universal surrender sign.

"I swear on my father's trident that I didn't tell her."

I glanced at him confused, "What are you-"

"Artemis! Could you come here, please!"

My eyes widened as I threw my mask under the bed, "Robe me!"

"But-"

"Robe!"

Reluctantly he grabbed the fuzzy blue robe from the ground and tossed it at me. I pulled it on and raced out of the bedroom and into the living room with Percy.

"Sally!" I exclaimed looking at my adoptive mother, "How's it going?"

She gave me a once over before crossing her arms and scowling. "Robe, off, now."

Nervous panic filled me as Percy's words rang through my head.

"_I swear on my father's trident that I didn't tell her."_

"But Sally-"

"Now."

Sighing, I took it off, revealing the green costume I was wearing beneath it. A spandex green turtle-tank that showed my midriff with a stylish arrow symbol on my chest, same colored spandex pants, black combat boots, a belt with pouches, knee pads, a thigh sheath, and lastly green arm protectors that ended at my knuckles. "You're lucky I didn't just come from the shower."

She glared. I remember once Percy telling me that his mom was the sweetest thing on this side of the world, she didn't yell, scream, nothing. That is…until she met me he says.

"What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking about making the world a better place."

"By dressing up like its Halloween!"

I tried not to cringe, "By becoming a _hero._"

The anger seemed to fade a little from Sally's eyes as she gazed at me, "But you're already a hero."

I shook my head, "Not here though."

I knew we all knew what I meant by _here. _As in the _mortal _world. The real world.

"We already have our hero's, Artemis. You're life is dangerous enough, I don't need you adding more things to your list that could kill you."

I clenched my fists together as I stared at the ground, "You once told Percy to listen to his heart and do what he thought was right, even though you knew it was dangerous. Why can't you do the same for me?"

We stared each other, neither of us wanting to back down.

Someone cleared their throat. I jumped and swiveled around to face the imposter. My jaw dropped.

"Holy sacred cows…."

There, standing in all his glory, was Green (FREAKING) Arrow. Timidly, he stepped forward so he could be seen better, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"How'd did you get into my house." Demanded Sally, her blue eyes fuming.

GA cracked a grin, "You're son and daughter's window."

"What."

Percy and I cringed from Sally's look, "Sorry?"

Sally rubbed her temples and muttered to herself about getting padlocks for our windows when GA once again opened his mouth. "I believe you've found out about Artemis's…_extracurricular activities._"

"More like _extra-extra-curricular activities…" _Muttered Percy. Obviously referring to us being demigods. I smacked him.

Even though Green Arrow had a mask, I swore I saw him give us a sideways glance as his mouth curved up into a smirk, "Funny."

Sally looked confused while Percy squeaked a, "You weren't suppose to here that…"

GA waved his hand carelessly as he slid his bow onto the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. "It's fine, no secrets here. After all, my old sidekick does go to your guy's _summer camp._"

You'd have to be an idiot not to know what he was talking about.

"Speedy was a demigod!"

"Is," The green hero (not me…) corrected, "He's still alive."

Percy looked like he was going to have a heart attack, "What!?"

GA put his feet on the table and then lifted them back off at Sally's expression. "Doesn't matter kid, that wasn't what I came here to talk about."

He looked at me.

"The Justice League has formed a covert team of young heroes_…_as I believe you already know."

_Busted. _

"Look," I rushed, "if you guys want an apology for saving Kid Flash's life you can-"

"We want you to join."

"-What?"

It was silent for a minute, before Sally sighed, "I'm just going to ignore the fact on how badly this could turn out _if _she joined for a second and ask why?"

Green Arrow stood up and gripped my shoulder, sending me an encouraging smile before turning around to face Sally. Still gripping my shoulder.

"Everyone thinks Artemis would make a _great _addition to the team. We all know the hero business is dangerous-"

Everyone in the room snorted except GA,

"-But we have a feeling Artemis can appeal to these expectations, maybe even exceed them."

My face must've been positively glowing. After all the Justice League wanted me to join their secret team. _Me._

"…What about the gods and monsters?"

This time it was Percy who was doing the questioning, "You say you guys want her, but don't you all know the risk that comes along with having a demigod?"

I glared fiercely at the boy as GA spoke, "…Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Piped in Sally,

"Artemis's heritage is still unknown to all the leaguers except me, Wonder Woman-" Percy and I both made faces. We _did not_ have good experiences with Wonder Woman, "-Black Canary, Zatara and of course Speedy."

Silence.

"What if something happens? Like a monster attack?"

"Zatara has already set up a precautionary spell for defense around mountain in which the other kids are training at just in case, it is much like Camp's but allows mortals through."

"And when she's away from the mountain?"

"She will, like she always should, store some celestial bronze weaponry wherever she can just in case." Green Arrow tugged on my backpack I was wearing, "Speedy used a quiver I made specially for him. There were hidden pouches within it where he could store daggers and other demigod knickknacks."

I shimmied off my green backpack and zipped it open, "Um…this is actually my quiver, see?" I reached in and pulled out a handful of arrows plus my bow, "It was a gift from my father. He designed it so it was like my Aunt's Hunters' backpacks so that it can store anything."

He grinned, "Perfect! You can use it while in civilian form…you know, if you're guardian gives you permission to join…"

I gave Sally the puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"

"No."

"But-"

"N-"

"Mom." Percy interrupted, "Just let her join. Remember when Annabeth was kidnapped? And you told me to do what I thought was right? Even though there were already too many people on the quest. What happened?"

Sally rubbed her eyes, "You saved Annabeth and came home safe."

"Yeah. I followed my heart and it worked out okay. So let Artemis follow hers."

Sally sighed and collapsed into the love chair next to her, "I just don't want to lose you Artemis like before." She mumbled in her hands.

Percy and I tensed. Unwanted memories of the Labyrinth filtered through my mind and I found myself speaking with Percy in unison as we said, "You _won't._"

Sally looked us straight in the eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she softly spoke, "You have my permission."

I smiled at her and faced Green Arrow, my eyes turning serious again, "I have one condition though."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want them to know who my dad is. Who my mother was. Or who my step father is. Don't tell them anything about my childhood and keep my godly side out of the picture."

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, "Kid, your personal life and past is for you to share, not mine." He smiled at me, "So…you in?"

I gave a mega-watt grin, "Hades yes!"

* * *

**Artemis: (elbows Percy) "I didn't know you could be sentimental."**

**Percy: (Looks at Artemis with best Batman face) "You don't know alot about me."**

**(Both look at each other and burst into giggles)**

**Me: "Ummm. Yeah. Ignore them and REVIEW! :D"**

**...Seriously, review or something.**


End file.
